Super Attack Multipliers
Basics This is the order in which the game calculates damage output. Each step prioritizes percentages over flat boosts and the result always gets rounded down, except for the Ki Multiplier step, which gets rounded up. 1) Leader Skills 2) Passive Skills calculated at the start of turn *''"When HP is x or above"; "when Ki is x or more"; "when facing x or more enemies"; "per Category ally on the team"; "with x attacking in the same turn"; "per Ki Sphere obtained"; "for x turns from start of turn"; "as the 1st attacker in a turn"...'' 3) Support Items 4) Link Skills 5) ATK boosts from Active Skills 6) Ki Multiplier (How does it work?) 7) Passive Skills calculated when attacking *''"When performing a Super Attack"; "after receiving attack"; "with each attack received / performed"; "when the target enemy is stunned / sealed / in ATK Down or DEF Down status"...'' 8) SA Multiplier 9) Type advantage/disadvantage, critical hit multiplier, etc. SA Multipliers can be increased in four different ways: * Hidden Potential ( SA Boost increases SA Multiplier by 5% per level, up to 75%) * ATK boost from SA (for 1 or more turns, more info here) * ATK boost from allies' SA (usually only for 1 turn) * ATK boost upon reaching a certain SA Level (only for specific characters) Example ATK stat with Ki Multiplier factored in: 241,568 SA Multiplier: Immense damage Lv.10 and SA Boost +6 from Hidden Potential = 505% + 30% = 535% Final result: 241,568 * 5.35 = 1,292,388 Super Attack Multipliers (*) Only for Extreme Z-Awakened cards (**) Only for LR cards (***) Only for Extreme Z-Awakened LR cards List of different SA Multipliers (Exceptions) Cards that raise their ATK with their SA for 3 or more turns start off with a lower SA Multiplier, so that they cause increased damage only starting from their second Super Attack. The same goes for units that boost allies' ATK with their SA, they have a lower SA Multiplier so that only allies can benefit from the boost (an additional Super Attack would give a single boost to the unit and a double boost to allies). More info here. Low *Low Damage +20% Damage *Damage -20% Huge *Huge Damage -13% *Huge Damage -50% Mass *Mass Damage -20% Extreme *Extreme Damage -20% *Extreme Damage -30% *Extreme Damage -50% Supreme *Supreme Damage -20% *Supreme Damage -25% *Supreme Damage -30% *Supreme Damage -50% *Supreme Damage -100% Immense *Immense Damage -20% *Immense Damage -25% *Immense Damage -30% *Immense Damage -35% *Immense Damage -50% Colossal *Colossal damage -20% Mega-colossal *Mega-colossal damage -25% *Mega-colossal damage -30% *Mega-colossal damage -40% ---- Some characters have a 30% chance to activate a different Super Attack with a different SA Multiplier. The exception being Supreme Damage +90%, with a 50% chance. Huge *Huge Damage +60% Extreme *Extreme Damage +20% Supreme *Supreme Damage +20% *Supreme Damage +60% *Supreme Damage +90% Immense *Immense Damage +60% Increasing Super Attack level There are multiple rules involved in increasing a card's Super Attack level. Refer to Leveling Super Attack Guide for a breakdown of these rules, as well as a list of compatible cards for various characters. See Also *Leveling Super Attack Guide: guide to see which characters have farmable or non-farmable cards Category:Guide